Metis' Mendum V
Chapter V - Effusiveness Poros P.O.V. Well, what a day it was for me, I'm about o be killed by some demonic lady, and to top it off, my best friend isn't really a human, just a what my dictionary discribes as: –noun 1. the attribution of a personal nature or character to inanimate objects or abstract notions, especially as a rhetorical figure. 2. the representation of a thing or abstraction in the form of a person, as in art. 3. the person or thing embodying a quality or the like; an embodiment or incarnation. 4. an imaginary person or creature conceived or figured to represent a thing or abstraction. Too much detail in the wording of my noun worded friend (did that actually make any sense). I turned towards Penia for sopme sort of support, but the look on her face told me that she knew we were doomed. Then I don't know how it happened, but I had an idea that I thought could actually work. "Any Last Words Bedfore I Rip You Apart?""Yes actually" I said "Do you remember Ironman?" "No?" "Well then this might remind you" I raised my palm and an energy beam blasted straight at Ananke, sending her deep, deep into the ground. I could of sworn I heard her cry in pain (which frankly served her right). "That was for Deeaaaan" I said while I felt myself go dizzy and nearly faint. I hadn't realised how powerful I had created that blast, but lucky for me, Penia was there to give em a sholuder up. "You are a real fool you know that Poros" I knew it was a sacastic remark as her expression was more relieved than angry. I couldn't believe I hadn't it before, but from my angle I noticed how . . . well, beautiful she was. I had always seen her from a downwards angle and didn't really take much notice of her physical features like her eyes before. Yes you have a voice in my head told me, but that didn't seem really likely. I don't know why but I had to ask. "So, you're a personification huh." I half expected her to drop me, but she replied "yes, I am the representation for poverty". "So why did you turn up at an orphanage if your a mythlogical figure?" She looked reluctant, but she still answered. "I represent poverty, which means I best suit in places that are as I am: poor, rejected, alone" when she said alone, she sighed slightly fopr some reason I did not ask. "The orphanage was just an example of everyday poverty which meant I could hold onto a physical form better there". "But right now, you're not in an orphanage and you're still here." "Do I have to answer every single question, I can't explain it, but I can so can we please drop it?" I shut up almost immeadiatly, but soon the scene shifted when Anake arose again. And she looked super p***ed off. "Right Now There Are No More Distraction That Could Stop Me Now, You Shall Die!" I leaped into the air and blasted her again, but she was ready for my this time, deflecting the shot with her staff. I instead went to plan be and flew straight at her (what was I thinking). She immeadiatly thrusted her staff into my face, it hurt like hell, but I had not counted on a static charge conducting through the staff, which Ananke dropped from sheer shock of it. "You Like Sparks Don't You, Well Heres A Real Shock" she replied. I actually paid more attention to the bad pun than the actual attack, It literally knocked me out from the sky like a sitting duck. I hit the ground really hard (as if I wasn't already aching). By the time I got up, I was already staggering, and I got pinned down by Ananke. "So, Finally The Terror of Zeus Has Been Pinned To The Ground." I felt my ha=eart race, but I also felt so powerless as Ananke's Staff was pushed into my neck. "Any Last Words, And These Really Will Be Your Last Words". Well at this moment I tried to raise my hands to blast her, but she instead trod on both of them, b'****.' I''' '''had no more hope, I was actually powerless at this time. Then Penia did somethig more stupid than what I did earlier, she picked up a rock and threw it at Ananke, normally Penia wasn't that good at throwing, but she hit Ananke square in the back of her head. Not really the best of ideas with me immobilised on the ground and unless Penia had some other powers I couldn't think of, then she was in for it. Lucky for her, before Ananke was even able to get a word out of her mouth, a girl jumped out from the sky and opened up her sheild. I couldn't see her face because the sheild was scarring Ananke silly, i was also terrified by the gorgons face on the front of it. By the time Ananke had the right idea to flee, I was pale as a ghost. By the time I realised that the sheild was already gone, I actually got a good look at the girl, her hair was darker than mine, like a sort of light brown. Bu the wierest thing was that everything else about her features were exactally like me! (except for the part that i'm male and she isn't, but that was it). She offered me her hand after she put her spear in the other. "Guess who needs saving here then Poros" I took her hand but then said "How do you know my name". I first thought she could be another terrible monster, but she looked too much like me to be a killer. I got up but then as Penia saw who I was with, she got down on one knee. "Lady Athena". I turned towards the girl "Sorry, your names Athena?" "Yes Poros" She answered "Daughter of Zeus and Metis, I'm your sister" Category:Metis' Mendum Category:Chapter Page